


We were getting DRINKS

by ahriasunday



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, an qi losing it, clueless yuxin, crackfic, is that even a thing? it should be, jiaqi and yu yan having brain cells, shuxin being comforting but its not enough, this is a crackfic, we STAN, xiaotang keran and keyin being the meme line, xueer has a bad day a really bad day, xueer not giving a darn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahriasunday/pseuds/ahriasunday
Summary: Xueer has an awful day and it's made worse by a stupid texting error because of low service. Watch An Qi lose her mind.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Liu Yuxin
Kudos: 20





	We were getting DRINKS

Xueer was already having a down day, not the worst day ever but still pretty bad. It was like her luck had completely gone to zero and it would not go back up.

First the eyelash the stylist put on her fell off mid photoshoot and she had to do it again since everyone noticed too late. Then during an event the back of her shirt had ripped, amongst other little things like spilling coffee on her favorite pajama top first thing in the morning. So it really was not her day.

At least now they had the opportunity to safely party and wind down and just bond as a group at the end of the night. It was going fairly well despite the headache Xueer was beginning to get, and also despite having security watching their every move which was still a bit awkward for some of them. They were also too tired to enjoy the music so really all they were doing was standing near each other and talking for the time being. What were they talking about again?

An Qi’s voice boomed “... and finally congratulations to Kong Xueer for surviving a horrid day!” the group of girls was clapping, oh right they were doing a little recap of the day’s events.

After a bit everyone sort of dissipated into their own conversations, and the group separated a bit. Xueer was standing with Keran who seemed alright with her being salty and bitter, and Xiaotang who never cared much about judging others' negative feelings. The last thing Xueer needed right now was to be near Shuxin who normally would brighten her day, but today was one of those irreparable days. Maybe one thing could help her now, but she didn’t want to go get it alone.

“Hey, does anyone here want to go get drinks with me? Everyone else said no.” Yuxin’s voice came from out of nowhere, and Xueer thought it was her own imagination tricking her, since she was just thinking about drinks. But no, this was real, and she agreed to go.

Xueer noticed the closer they got to the bar, the lower and lower her phone signal got, which was not a problem if it wasn’t for the fact that she had to keep an eye in case anyone worriedly texted her. Yuxin and her were taking a while after all, especially with all of the people in the way it was difficult to get through. Maybe once they got there they could sit at the bar and take a breather before going back, because the crowd was way too much for an already irritated Kong Xueer.

To make matters worse, her phone had buzzed way too many times for it to be acceptable, who the hell sends so many texts in a row? When she looked, it was An Qi in the group chat. In five individual messages she had said “@KONG XUEER @LIU YUXIN” “WHERE” “ARE” “YOU” “GUYS”.

Xueer was not having it today, there was no reason for anybody to be that annoying about asking a simple question? As they were walking towards the bar, she hoped her annoyance would show through the phone as she sent four individual “WE’RE” “FUCKING” “GETTING” “DRINKS”. With that she locked her phone altogether and decided to ignore any future texts for the time being as she and Yuxin approached the bar. Soon she had two mini buzzes which signified it was either social media or something else. Then she felt a huge buzz and just muted her phone altogether as Yuxin and her ordered their drinks of choice and waited.

On the other side of the club 7 out of 9 members were completely dumbfounded, An Qi was having a meltdown and told everyone to check the chat. What the chat had received was only the first two of Xueer’s four messages. “WE’RE” “FUCKING”. Now everyone was wondering what they should do about it. Especially An Qi.

“Am I supposed to go find them and stop them? I can’t just come with security! But if someone else sees them or hears them that’s going to be way worse and oh my god. Listen if they get caught we have to agree to take the hit and some of us should come out to deflect attention- wait no that’s a horrible idea I’m sorry I said that I just don’t know what to do!”

Jiaqi and Yu Yan were off to the side trying to decipher what this meant. Yu Yan didn’t believe it “I don’t think she meant to send that- I mean Xueer wouldn’t just- and Yuxin DEFINITELY wouldn’t.” Jiaqi seemed to agree.

Shuxin had to calm An Qi down “Maybe it was a typo, it’s okay typos happen all the time. Come on have a little bit of faith in our group.”

That faith was soon gone since Xiaotang, Keyin, and Keran were all making jokes about what the headlines would look like. Mostly because they had a feeling those two weren’t off doing whatever it is Xueer texted. Keran’s thoughts were “Honestly she did it on purpose, she had an awful day. I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to piss us off to get even with the world.” That was justification enough for them to continue to laugh about it, and also just the idea of it was hilarious.

“Those two didn’t even sit next to each other in the golf cart in public. You expect them to seriously be sucking face right now in the club? An Qi I think you’re beginning to lose it already.” Keyin tried to be comforting and joke at the same time but it did not work this time. An Qi was seriously stressed. The whole situation was utterly hectic on all sides for her. She believed Xueer’s text but no one else seemed to care!

Meanwhile back at the bar Yuxin and Xueer had received their drinks, and were on their way back. While waiting and pushing against the crowd, Xueer decided to check her phone only to be completely mortified. “Oh my god.” she let out as she noticed the little ‘message not sent’ text next to the texts “GETTING” “DRINKS”.

So those two little buzzes from earlier were the warnings that the texts hadn’t sent. Yet surprisingly she got An Qi’s “WHAT THE FUCK” message. Xueer had honestly given up, she was just going to wait to get back to explain the situation, but hopefully no one believed her and Yuxin were doing THAT.

Yuxin, who hadn’t even looked at her phone all night, heard Xueer’s little reaction and gave her a confused look “What? Did something happen?”

Xueer waved it off “No, it’s fine let’s just get back as soon as possible before everyone’s heads fall off.” Yuxin was even more confused now, probably a little worried, but she went along with it until they both got back.

When they reunited with the rest of the group drinks in hand Xiaotang spoke up “Wow, they didn’t last long at all.”

An Qi looked furious, but Xueer just gave her a poker face as she tuned out her small yelling “What is WRONG with you two going out and doing something so irresponsible?”

Yuxin was so confused, she had to say something “Uh, getting drinks is irresponsible?” she looked at the rest of the group, some of them pointed at their phones saying to look at the group chat, so Yuxin did. “Oh my god Xueer why would you say that even as a joke?”

“Oh is it finally my turn to talk?” Xueer looked so done as she showed them all her phone, which very clearly said “WE’RE” “FUCKING” “GETTING” “DRINKS” and let everyone who believed it feel embarrassed for themselves. Even Yuxin was embarrassed for not knowing this was going on the entire time. “The service here sucks, the bar is right over there but I couldn’t even send my messages, thanks for having faith in us though.”

“Sorry… but hey I’m glad you aren’t irresponsible enough to-” An Qi was going to put a positive spin on it, but Xueer just walked off to sit on the nearest chair and take her drink.

Yeah, today sucked, but on the bright side now she had an awful day to compare future bad days with. And Kong Xueer was certainly sure that no day would suck as much as this one.


End file.
